


Bring Me Home

by astraplain



Series: Prison AU [1]
Category: Gorgeous Carat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of events from the manga - in which Ray does not rescue Florian from his evil Aunt Manon and Uncle Maurice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Home

"They cut your hair." It was the first time he'd seen Laila since he'd snuck out of Ray's house. It might have been weeks or months ago, Florian had no sense of time about these events. He reached up with one hand to touch the close-cropped hair at the nape of his neck. He couldn't remember his hair ever being this short; he was oddly fascinated by it.

"Does it suit me?" His tone was light, his smile the blandly polite one he'd honed to perfection over the years. His mother would have been proud.

"Were they starving you?" Laila had never been one for tact, and her conflicted expression made Florian laugh.

"I suppose that's my answer." He reached for her hand but didn't touch, waiting for her to meet him partway. She hesitated, but finally wrapped her hand around his. Her skin was warm but his was like ice. She pulled gently, intending to lead him away and he didn't resist.

They didn't talk as they exited the building and walked the short distance to where Jacques was waiting with the car. Ray wasn't there but then Florian hadn't really expected him. Florian pretended he didn't feel Laila's hand on his back, helping him into the car. He all but collapsed onto the back seat, exhausted just from that much effort. Laila and Jacques pretended not to notice. 

Florian jolted awake when Jacques slammed his car door. Laila was reaching out to him, a faint smile on her face. Florian accepted her hand; he needed it to steady himself as he stepped down onto familiar soil.

"Ray is traveling," Laila told him as she guided him up the stairs to the front entrance. Jacques took Florian's other arm and half carried Florian into the house. They turned away from the staircase that led to the upstairs bedrooms and guided him to the guest suite towards the back of the house. Ray used it for a catch-all when he was planning one of Noir's adventures but now it was made up with fresh flowers and crisp white linens. Mariette was setting out steaming cups of tea and broth and a basket of soft bread with butter. Florian waited until he was alone with Laila to speak.

"He's gone after the diamond?" The discomfort on Laila's face gave him the answer before she said the words. Florian nodded and turned his attention to the broth. It was delicious but he knew he'd only manage a few sips. The tea was a little better, although he added more sugar than usual and no milk.

"They found your Aunt's body in the ruins." Laila looked miserable as she poured herself a cup of tea and drank half of it at once.

"One of the officers told me," Florian replied mildly, trying to put her at ease. He might feel differently at some point in the future, but at the moment he didn't have the reserves to mourn the woman who had sent him to prison. "Ray is pursuing Uncle Maurice?"

"They're in Belgium."

"I see." Florian pushed the cups away, both still more than half-full. "Forgive me, Laila, I'm a bit tired."

"Of course." She stood quickly and hurried to help him. Florian didn't protest even when she accompanied him to the bathroom. She retreated while he relieved himself, then returned to help him bathe. He didn't object; she'd done the same when she treated his injuries after Ray had whipped him. Florian frowned, still unable to determine how much time had passed. The thought occupied him while he finished bathing and Laila tended his injuries but he didn't ask until she'd stopped muttering curses under her breath and helped him into bed.

"It's Thursday," she told him softly, touching his shorn head as if bestowing a blessing before adding, "you were gone for nearly a month."

"Oh." Florian was disappointed to realize that the information didn't remove his sense of displacement. He settled back against the pillows. "Thank you for bringing me home."

If he hadn't fallen asleep already, he'd have seen Laila smile.

::end:


End file.
